1. Field
This invention adds quantitative signals from a plurality of sources. More specifically the signals from each source are stored separately and released in sequence from the plurality of storage points by signals from a third source.
2. Prior Art
By some standards, the need to provide a single point of addition for a number of quantity indications is esoteric. However, there is such need.
We recognize there are many ways to approach the problem. However, where the primary element directly interfacing with the quantitative variable generates a train of voltage pulses, a particular system for processing the pulses is required. Where there is a plurality of pulse trains to be combined into a single train, provision for storing each train must be made. A release of each train, for the combination, must be provided so the pulses of each train may be meshed, added, for the single point of manifestation.
All of the storing, releasing and addition functions must be performed. The prior art which I have studied does not carry out these functions with logic gate latches released by a voltage pulse generator clock.